


I thought you were gone

by moreteapls



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Multiple, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreteapls/pseuds/moreteapls
Summary: Luz and Amity get reunited after not seeing each other for a year.Based onthis fanart by leo-ne-vinci !
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	I thought you were gone

Luz stared at it for a while, her eyes wide, her heart bumping faster than ever. She couldn’t believe she had finally achieved it. After one entire year of endlessly searching for a way to open a portal back to the Boiling Isles, it stood there right in front of her. At first she thought it might actually not work, it was too good to be true. But she slowly made her way through it, and to her delight she found herself in front of the Owl House. She squealed in excitement, only to remember Eda was probably not going to be happy to see her back there. 

One year ago, Eda had made her return back home after a near death experience in battle. She had told Luz she couldn’t live with the responsibility of knowing she might get hurt because of her, so she gave her a couple of hours to say goodbye to her friends before she opened a portal back to her mundane and boring world. Needless to say, Luz was heartbroken about it. She loved the Boiling Isles, the magic, the mystery, she had been making huge progress on her spell casting. Most importantly, she had grown very fond of the people there, especially Amity. During her time spent there, they had started to hang out more and more, and one thing had led to another and they had, unbelievably, ended up dating each other. Luz still remembered that last kiss with her, salty with the taste of their tears, of not knowing if they were ever going to see each other again. But she was determined to find her way back to her. 

Since the first day Eda casted her back home, she went to visit that abandoned house in which she had found the first portal to the Boiling Isles, but it was soon clear Eda was not stupid enough to cast another portal there. She searched for portals in other places, but it was a hopeless task, so she realized the only way would be to cast a portal herself. She had read every grimoire at the local library, every spell book she had found online, but nothing had worked. That was, until she found a grimoire that caught her attention on a book fair during a school trip. It was completely black, with some purple decorations. But what caught Luz’s eye was that the cover page was an illustration of the light rune she knew all too well. She thought that if human objects sometimes ended up in the Boiling Isles, why couldn’t it be the other way around? She quickly picked it up and scrolled through the pages, it was full of runes for all different kind of purposes. She didn’t have the time to scroll through every page, but she simply hoped it might contain the key to what she was looking for when she bought it. And sure enough, there was a rune for portal casting, the only thing she needed was an object from the Boiling Isles. All she had form that place was a letter Amity had written her, and apparently it was enough to give life to the portal that took her back to the magical dimension. 

So there she was, doubting on what to do. Should she knock the door? Should she even present herself to Eda? What if she sent her back home without giving her a chance to reunite with Amity? She couldn’t take that chance, not after everything she been through. She checked the time on her phone, Amity should be at Hexside, she could go say hi to Eda later. 

Luz ran towards the school, not being able to contain her enthusiasm. She was, however, suddenly invaded by the fear that Amity might not be that happy to see her. It had been a year after all, things could change a lot in a year. Heck, even their relationship had developed in the span of a couple of weeks. She put her intrusive thoughts aside. Even if Amity had moved on from their relationship, there was no real reason for her not to be happy about seeing Luz, even if it was just as friends. 

She reached the school sweating and panting, realizing maybe running hadn’t been the best idea. She was going to look like crap for their reunion. The kids in the halls whispered around her, some of them because they recognized them from last year, others for the mere fact that she was a human and her round years and her colorful clothes made her stand out in the crowd. But she didn’t mind them, the only thing on her mind was Amity. Where could she be? 

She had just finished an assignment in the library and was ready to leave, gathering all the sheets of paper and heading towards the exit. As she did so, Amity overheard some witches chattering about “the human” walking around Hexside’s hallways. Could it possibly be…? No, the idea was just ridiculous. Luz was gone, forever. She had to get accustomed to the idea once and for all. It had been more than a year since her departure but Amity still found herself thinking about her constantly. She sighed, remembering those long afternoons at the book club… which lately became the smooch club. She missed her every single day, she couldn’t deny it, and the fact that she couldn’t let her go almost embarrassed her. All of her friends were dating and having fun, but she couldn’t find any other person who she connected as much as she did with Luz. 

She was walking down the hallway, her eyes fixed on the ground, fantasizing about Luz, when she heard a familiar laughter nearby. It couldn’t be, her mind was playing tricks on her. She had gone nuts, of course, after daydreaming so much about Luz’s laughter she had finally lost her wits. But then she heard it again, and her heart missed a bit. It was Luz’s laughter, she was sure this time. She almost dropped the papers as she searched for her around the place, her eyes scanning every corner. In the distance, a striking yellow crop top caught her eye. She lifted her gaze to see the person wearing it, and Amity almost fainted as she saw her. It _was_ Luz, hugging Willow and Gus and jumping around the place frantically. She was taller and curvier than Amity remembered, and her face features were sharper. Of course she had changed a lot in the year they had been apart. But it was still her, as radiant as usual, her smile illuminating the whole place. 

Amity simply stared at her, unsure of what to do. She felt her legs growing weak and her body temperature rising every second. Her cheeks were already burning and she almost rushed into one of the classrooms before Luz could see her out of embarrassment. But then Luz turned her face, and their eyes met. Luz walked her way very slowly, leaving her friends behind. 

“Luz…” Amity whispered, not finding her voice. 

The mention of her name made Luz stop where she was standing, although she was still staring at her in awe. “Amit-“ she began, but she was interrupted by Amity throwing all the sheets of paper she was carrying to the ground and running towards her as fast as she could. She softly grabbed her cheeks as Luz placed her hands on her hips, both of them containing tears of joy.

“I- I thought you were gone,” Amity told her, staring into those amber eyes she thought she would never have the chance to see again. She didn’t even let Luz answer, overwhelmed by the utter euphoria of having her back and standing right in front of her. She simply went for a hug, clenching to her with all her strength. She had almost forgotten her sweet smell of vanilla, and she sighed in relief as Luz held her tighter.

“I thought so too,” Luz told her, “but I’m back.”

Amity opened her eyes and went to face Luz again. For a moment, they simply looked at each other, beaming. Amity knew they were both debating whether it was alright to go in for a kiss, or if it would be too much. But they were already so close, and Luz was clearly as thrilled as her to be reunited. It was fairly obvious that neither of them had been able to move on from the other one. So Amity didn’t think about it twice and closed the space between them, Luz humming in surprise. They closed their eyes, enjoying the moment. Amity thought how people were probably staring, or worse, what would happen if the principal saw them. But none of that mattered at that moment. She simply wanted to get lost in Luz’s lips, to kiss her for every moment they had been separated. 

Luz finally broke the kiss, a single tear coming down her face, “I was so scared you had… I don’t know,” she mumbled, with a nervous smile.

“Forgotten about you?” Amity raised an eyebrow. 

Luz chuckled, “maybe. I missed you so much,” she said as she gave her another kiss on the forehead. 

“Me too.” 

“Your hair…” 

Right, Amity had forgotten the last time Luz had seen her, she still wore her hair short. It went all the way down to her waist then. 

“You don’t like it?” she asked, suddenly feeling self-aware. 

“I love it,” Luz grabbed her by the cheeks and squished them, “you look even more beautiful than I remembered, and I thought that would be impossible.”

Amity giggled, there she was, the sappy Luz she remembered. “How long are you staying?” 

The other girl let go of her cheeks to grab her hands, “I don’t know. I still have to talk with Eda, I hope she isn’t mad at me for coming back… But the important thing is that I know a rune to cast a portal here now! So unless Eda knows a way to prevent me from doing it, I can come back whenever I want!” she squeezed her hands in excitement, her eyes glistening. 

“That’s great, let’s hope the Owl Lady understands.” 

“Oh, she will, or I’ll make her. I didn’t spend the last year of my life trying to figure out my way back here only for Eda to ruin it. Trust me, I’m not letting you go ever again. I love you too much to let that happen.” 

Amity was invaded by a warm feeling inside on her chest. It wasn’t the first time Luz told her that she loved her, but it had been so long since the last time she had heard her say it. She had missed it. She had missed everything about Luz. 

“I love you too,” she told her, with a half smile. But Luz didn’t respond, instead she went in for another kiss Amity was happy to receive. And at that moment, she felt all the waiting had been more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and to everyone leaving kudos, comments or sharing ! And also thanks to Leone for providing the inspiration for this and letting me use the idea for the fic. 
> 
> My tumblr is @magicgumball !


End file.
